Data center networks are designed to support various applications and diverse traffic patterns. Advanced topologies and structures achieve higher bandwidth in data center networks. However, long completion time of short transmission control protocol (TCP) flows in competition with long TCP flows and the congestion due to TCP incast are a few of the concerns about the TCP performance in data centers.
For example, TCP incast congestion is an issue in data center networks. TCP incast occurs when many-to-one short flows are barrier synchronized. Extremely high bandwidth and low latency may be preconditions for incast congestion. Previous solutions are inefficient by requiring complicated modifications to the data center networks.